reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Greer and Leith
The relationship between Greer and Leith. Greer met Leith when she was making some orders in the kitchen. They trade barbs, going back and forth, before Greer insults him by asking who would read the list to him if she leaves it like he requests. She then learns from Nostradamus that she will fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face and she does not know it is Leith. After being betrayed by Mary of being proposed by Tomás, she is comforted by Leith. She goes on to tell him about her purpose in France, needing to raise her family through marriage since she is not noble herself. He questions this, asking if love is not an option, to which she informs him it might not be. He then kisses her, which she eventually pulls back from saying she that nothing can happen between them. Some time later, she eventually gives in and begins a secret relationship with him. In the second half of the first season, their relationship is discovered by her fiancé, Lord Julian and he ends their engagement and Leith is sent into the army. Lord Castleroy comes to Greer's rescue and she becomes engaged to him. After Leith saves Francis during battle against the English, Francis rewarded him of nobility though he could not give him a title. Leith returned to the French Court hoping to marry Greer but she refuses, continuing to stay with Lord Castleroy. Throughout the Series Greer and Leith/Season One|Season One Season Two TBA Gallery Season 1 Greer kitchen.jpg 69937 LeithGreer.jpg GreerLeith105.jpg Greith.png GreerLeith107.jpg gl.jpg reign104_1665.jpg reign103-1987.jpg reign103-1989.jpg reign105_2235.jpg reign105_2243.jpg reign105_2251.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0212.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0195.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0223.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0225.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0229.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0233.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0240.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0246.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0248.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0252.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0254.jpg Reign107-0242.jpg Greer kitchen.jpg 69937 LeithGreer.jpg GreerLeith105.jpg Greith.png GreerLeith107.jpg gl.jpg reign104_1665.jpg reign103-1987.jpg reign103-1989.jpg reign105_2235.jpg reign105_2243.jpg reign105_2251.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0212.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0195.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0223.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0225.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0229.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0233.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0240.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0246.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0248.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0252.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0254.jpg Reign107-0242.jpg Reign Episode 201 15 The Darkness Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg Reign115-0788.jpg Reign-Recap-1x15-Leith-Kiss.gif BjbS5esCMAAhprS.png-medium.png Season 2 RE202a 0016b 595 slogo.jpg RE204b 0329b 595 slogo.jpg Trivia *Leith was Greer's first kiss. *Leith tried to get Greer's marriage to Aloysius Castleroy annulled so that he can legally marry her. *Greer told Leith that she is still very much in love with her husband! Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Ended realtionships